The present invention relates generally to an alarm system for an automatic transmission of an automotive vehicle and more specifically to an alarm system for producing a first warning alarm signal whenever a vehicle door is opened and the transmission selector lever is not fully in its park position, producing a second warning alarm signal, distinct from the first and preferably discernible to the exterior of the vehicle whenever the driver moves off his seat with the selector lever not fully in its park position, or produces a third audible and/or visual signal whenever the lever is fully in its park position but the parking pawl cannot engage the parking gear due either to broken connection between the lever and the rooster comb or a maladjustment in that connection.